fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999
Mistrz Yoda Świetnie Nieźle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo HEj Vezok! Stwórz se stronę usera i pisz artykuły! Toa Amak 19:58, gru 6, 2009 (UTC) W sumie nie maiałem gdzie zdjęć wstawiać, więc ok. Ale nie banujcie mnie po popełnieniu paru błędów XD--81.219.182.6 20:39, gru 6, 2009 (UTC) Ktoś mnie nauczy jak wstawiać szablony? --Vezok999 17:45, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Ja. Wiesz gdzie jest lista szablonów na stronie głównej link. To stamtąd kopiujesz szablon i wklejasz na stronę i przerabiesz napisy. PS Jakby co to Szablon: lokacje i Szablon:Skakdi są moje.--DARNOK 2 20:27, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Właściwie twoja instrukcja mi nie pomogła, ale próbowałem przez 20 minut i się w końcu udało. Teraz musze tylko moje artykułu poprawić--Vezok999 20:48, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) A jakiego charakteru są twoje mocki i z jakiego żywiołu, bo ci chętnie pomogę z tymi imionami. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja mu dałem kilka nazw na GG. --DARNOK 2 18:52, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) Z twoich przeszedł Energian V2 ale urzyje go chyba do innego pojazdu. I właśnie zrobiłem kolejne 4 :)--Vezok999 21:33, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) Niezły yoda. Fajny mistrz joda Malum121 Dopisz sobie swoje nowe mocki np. Tarash. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Tarash to narazie jedyny nowy. Jak wymysle imię to dodam najbarzdiej napakowanego jakiego zrobiłem (bardziej chyba nawet od Drawzera) Vezok999 09:38, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Zobacz dyskucję Arthona - jest tam jedna ciekawostka. Gresh250 Wejdź na GG muszę porozmaiwać.--DARNOK 2 20:36, lut 10, 2010 (UTC) Jutro?--DARNOK 2 14:34, lut 11, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki że dodałeś to zdjęcie Raxela w tabelkę ŻALOWY KOLEŚ ---- Cześć.--TRYNA 20:51, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) No witam założyciela ; ) Vezok999 20:53, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Dawno tu nie zaglądałem.Chciałem się spytać,czy przez ten czas jak mnie nie było wydarzyło się coś szczególnego?--TRYNA 20:59, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) NIe, "patroluje" tą wiki codziennie, i nic szczególnego. Każdy spokojnie pisze artykuły, historie użytkowników się zazębiają, brak spamerów, grafika, art i cytat są zmieniane. Wszystko jest spoko, między innymi pisze o moich dziełąch własnie tu, a nie np na Bio masters ; ) Vezok999 21:03, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki za raport.A czy nikt nie spiskuje?--TRYNA 21:05, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Raczej nie Vezok999 21:09, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Daj zdięcia Fongera na jego strone Malum121 Już robię Szablon Toa, a aktualizować go będę co jakiś miesiąc. Całkiem go ulepszę dzisiaj w nocy. A co do szablonów to jeśli chcesz to możesz, ale nie przejmuj mojej roboty! :D--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:13, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Jak napisałem są wyjątki. Będzie paru przedstawicieli innych ras (wypisałem już 4 Skakdi)--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:59, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) A mógłbyś mi podać link? PS. Już wiem co cię łączy z nimi. Jestem geniuszem! Zawdzięczam to niebywałej inteligencji, sprytowi i temu, że napisałeś to na swojej stronie usera na EB. xD Za karę za milczenie, koleś w niebieskim strzela ci trochę poniżej pasa między nogi i w centralnie w czaszkę. Muahahahahaha!!!--ZakochanyRahkshi 18:17, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) No do czego. Do tej rozmowy o programach! A i dlaczego na EB wpisałeś się do przyjaciół temu wandalowi R44NU? Widziałeś gdzie przeniósł stronę o Florexie? Do "coś co mnie gówno obchodzi".--ZakochanyRahkshi 18:23, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol, oni chcieli na silniku Battle for Wesnoth RPG robić? To bym się uśmiał. A tak w ogóle to sobie ściągnij BfW to może sobie czasem pogralibyśmy. Tu masz linka http://wesnoth.com.pl/downloads.php?cat_id=1 --ZakochanyRahkshi 18:48, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Konkurs Tu należy zgłaszac swoje propozycje M.o.C.'ów do konkursu o Gerenale Skakdi Vezok999 20:09, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Fajnie, ale nie mam rzadnego skakdi Malum121 14:34, kwi 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Konkurs z EB czy konkurs z tej wiki?Pssyt wejdź na gg--Aritika władca Gurrattihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 13:31, kwi 14, 2010 (UTC) Z tej. Informacje na mojej stronie usera. A na gg teraz nie mogę Vezok999 13:41, kwi 14, 2010 (UTC) aha... hmmm, o konkursie rzadnym nie słyszałem. pssyt. teraz morzesz na gg?--Aritika władca Gurrattihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 11:53, kwi 16, 2010 (UTC) To sobie włącz moją stronę usera... A na gg nie mogę Vezok999 11:55, kwi 16, 2010 (UTC) Szkoda że nie mam ani jednego Piraka... "zastanów się nad tym co piszesz..." Nie zastanowię :P--DARNOK 2 Wymiary W sumie masz rację.--Exterminus 14:12, kwi 27, 2010 (UTC) O ludu, naskarżenie na Darnoka wywołało reakcję łańcuchową wśród userów. Co ja narobiłem :(--ZakochanyRahkshi 09:20, kwi 30, 2010 (UTC) Hej, którego z M.O.C.-ków chciałbyś mieć w logu? Myślałem o Floreksie (mam nadzieję, że tak się odmienia) albo Troście, ale nie wiem czy nie wolisz jednego z Siewców Strachu czy kogoś...--ZakochanyRahkshi 17:57, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Jak cos to Florex, chociaż mało się już Fanclubem przejmuję Vezok999 22:23, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Czyli co? Z listy adminów też Cię usunąć Vezok? -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 07:29, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Mam admina, wydaje mi się że serzy powinni wiedzieć, że mogę np usunąć strone czy ich zbanować. Może zrób podział na aktywnych i nie aktywnych admów Vezok999 09:11, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Historię Guurahka tworzyły przede wszystkim Historie, lecz aktualnie tworzę Pamiętnik Guurahka, który jest również na naszej wikii! (jestem załamany, większość artykułów ma swoje dyskusje, a z moich prawie żaden. Na dodatek nic nikt nie wie o mojej opowieści którą dałem tu miesiąc temu!). Możesz go umieścić w jednej ze swoich opowieści, lecz pamiętaj o tym, by wpierw przeczytać wszystkie Historię (poza częścią czwartą). Dużo może ci też pomóc pierwsza część Pamiętnika--Guurahk 05:42, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Blokada Odblokuj Chiroxa303 bo niestety mamy chyba podobne IP i blokując jego zablokowałeś mnie a właśnie naprawiałem ci stronę.--DARNOK 2 16:56, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ale to jest nie fair! Zbanujesz kiedyś go na zawsze to i mnie zbanujesz! Zbanuj go może na IP a nie na Usera. Proszę.--DARNOK 2 17:00, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Spoko. Chyba obaj za bardzo zajęliśmy się wyborami. Przepraszam.--DARNOK 2 17:07, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Już wchodzę. ale jedno pytanie: co złego było w mojej Edycji o Psionice?--DARNOK 2 17:14, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Odblokuj Chiroxa303,bo mamy wspólne IP,banując go,zbanowałeś mnie.-User:Larkanni6 Vezok!Ja cię proszę!Bio-Wiki jest dla mnie bardzo ważna,nie zniósł bym kolejnej blokady!-User:Larkanni6 Matko Boska! Ja cię!Podczas blokady Chiroxa303 któryś admin dodał do regulaminu:"nie przesyłać niecenzuralnych filmów",a ja taki wysłałem!!!!!!!!!-User:Larkanni6 Proszę... Mógłbyś dopisać do szablonów Glatorian i Lód mojego nowego (opublikuje go) Glatorianina Frostera?Mantu7 14:10, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Froster gotowy! Aha, mógłbyś zrobić mi tabelkę Glatoriana z : Obrazek:thumb|Tenten po prawej Baza: Iconox (dawniej), Mega-Wioska Broń: Miotacz Thornax,Lodowa piła Status:Żyje Wymowa: Fros-ter Biografię napiszę jutro albo póżniej.Mantu7 17:52, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) To czekam z szablonem.Mantu7 08:13, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Nadal nic tam o tym nie pisze--Guurahk 16:37, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Umiem czytać wikipedię, ale tam nie ma żadnego bosego Einsteina. Zresztą nie wiem jak u ciebie, ale u mnie to jest prawdziwy fizyk po doktoracie, a nie ktoś, kto po prostu nie miał kasy. Te stany to tylko teoria matematyczna, bo w rzeczywistości z takimi nie możesz się spotkać!--Guurahk 17:33, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Aaaaa. To to jest stan kwantowy. Takie coś może powstać z helem np. To mi o tym nauczycielka mówiła--Guurahk 19:26, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Ej, jak set mógł powstać w drugiej połowie 10, jak jest nadal pierwsza połowa? Przeniosłeś się w czasie używają teorii względności (bosego) Einsteina?--Guurahk 12:03, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Najodpowiedniejsza byłaby opcja pierwsza :P. Strony lepiej nie odbezpieczać, bo mimo możliwości cofnięcia zmian, trochę uciążliwe to będzie. Na ostatnią opcję się nie zgodzę, bo nie po to się tak stresowałem czy dostanę tę fuchę, żeby teraz ci to oddać. A co do mojego bycia adminem, to czy coś ci to szkodzi? Uważasz, że jestem niekompotententy (:D) czy co? Długo już tu jestem, userem jestem dobrym i aktywnym, a spamem gardzę, więc dlaczego uważasz, że nie powinienem zostać? Zresztą kilku adminów jest "wywalonych"--Guurahk 14:13, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) kilku...Exterminus owszem. Amak i Tryna nie wchodzą. Możliwe iż możesz być Gurciu.--DARNOK 2 14:20, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) A co Vezok? Sądzisz, że będę gorszym adminem od Ciebie??--Guurahk 14:22, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) W tak alternatywnym wymiarze jak twój z wyspą Sedin--Guurahk 16:13, maj 18, 2010 (UTC) O.O widzę, że ktoś czyta jednak coś mojego. Nie zniszczył żadnej sporej części tylko rozwalił kilku(nastu) Skakdi. Nikt tego nie zauważył :P A co do agentów to co? Olmak nie zadziała w ten sposób?--Guurahk 16:08, maj 19, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy pisałem Nowy Świat (czyli jakieś pół roku temu) nie wiadomo było dlaczego Nektann stał się zły. Zresztą w większości (jeśli nie we wszystkich) fan fickach tworzę historie które mogłyby się wydarzyć (nie jest powiedziane co robił Bitil przez całe życie - mógł najechać jakąś wyspę, nie znamy wszystkich wojowników WoR - mógł tam być ten jeden Agori dowódcą, nie jesteśmy pewni czy Pahrak - Kal zginął (patrz na EB) - mógł przeżyć gdzieś uśpiony, dalszego losu Takadoxa, Defilaka i innych nie znamy - to co napisałem mogłoby być prawdopodobne (no może poza Zyglakami, ale wtedy jakoś nie do końca zrozumiałem FS). Zdarzały się znacznie większe naciągnięcia wśród innych userów, więc czemu atakujesz akurat mnie? Podaj mi dokładny cytat, który Ci nie pasuje to wyjaśnię wszystko--Guurahk 14:52, maj 20, 2010 (UTC) Słuchaj, nie tylko ty i Kopaka jesteście tu aktywni. Nie tylko ja używam normalnej historii. Piszę jak mi się podoba i Tobie nic do tego! Nie komentuję Twojego stylu pisania, więc ty zostaw mój styl pisania!--Guurahk 06:24, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) Na samym początku powiedziałem, że to jest w alternatywnym świecie tak samo jak Twoje Sedin. Pokazuję świat taki, jaki teoretycznie mógłby być, ponieważ kanon pozostawił tę wątki/postacie niedokończone. W taki sposób tworzę moje opowiadania, czy Ci się to podoba, czy nie--Guurahk 17:37, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) TNL też robił coś podobnego i tego nie komentowałeś. Musisz akurat na mnie napadać co? Zresztą, skończmy już ten temat bo mam tego dość--Guurahk 17:55, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) raczej chodziło mi o "Szukając życia", ale to jest jego najstarsza opowieść i nie dziwota, że jej nie znasz. Wiesz, nie chciałem "skarżyć" na Lewę bo to mój SF, ale już mam dość tego, że gniewasz się na mnie, za pisanie swoich opowiadań. Pisz swoje, a nie komentuj moich - dziękuję--Guurahk 18:17, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) Nie zauważyłem, żeby prosił kogokolwiek o komentowanie. Zresztą, kiedy znajdziesz jakikolwiek fragment (już po Nowym Świecie), który nie jest możliwy do istnieniu w kanonie (zresztą już powiedziałem, że to alt. wymiar) to dopiero wtedy do mnie napisz--Guurahk 18:30, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) Rolin Ocenisz go?Mantu7 17:24, maj 22, 2010 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki za pomoc, ale co do artykułu to jest on przestarzały--Guurahk 14:12, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Wszystkie Bohrok X to negatywy normalnych Bohroków :P Lord Vox 19:41, maj 26, 2010 (UTC) "Gówniarz" przez "rz" się pisze,geniuszu...-User:Larkanni6 Wiem, ale koloru kasztanowego użyłem do oznaczenia Toa nieznanych żywiołów, a jedyny Toa Plazmy jest zielony. Zresztą nie zauważyłem, żeby Plazma musiałaby być pomarańczowa (już prędzej właśnie kasztanowa). To że Pahrak - Kal, jedyny znany w formie setu użytkownik Plazmy był brązowy, to tylko dlatego, że to Pahrak. Przecież Nikila nie była czerwona, a Tahnok - Kal jest. Choć właściwie Rahkshi Plazmy jest jasnobrązowo-czerwony. Mi też jakoś na początku to nie odpowiadało z tym oliwkowym. Chyba masz rację, zmienię to--Guurahk 14:04, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Kolor zmieniłem na pomarańcz, trochę różniący się od tego Czasu. Wiem, że ci chodzi o kolor żywiołu, tylko po prostu jakoś o 23:30 nie chciało mi się tego zmieniać. Poukładani są, tylko, że alfabetycznie--Guurahk 14:10, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) O, dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że przy żywiołach jest taka tabelka z kolorami. Nie widziałem jej, bo nie ma białego tła, a mam czarną skórkę. Powinniśmy (userzy i admini) to zmienić, nie sądzisz?--Guurahk 14:12, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Nawet nie wiesz jak się męczyłem nad tymi wszystkimi Toa Johnny i innymi, żeby ułożyć ich alfabetycznie z klejącymi się oczami. Jak mogłeś tego nie zauważyć, tyle pracy! :D Co do szablonu to myślę o Skakdi (druga najliczniejsza rasa), ale póki co sobie zrobię przerwę:P PS. Jutro dam swoją propozycję Glatka, tylko musi mi mama przywieźć Norika z poczty :D--Guurahk 14:15, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Trzeci szablon to będą "Inne rasy" czyli takie typu Carraviter, Rubben, Xet, Xen, Bat, Butterfly, Arctiprex, Iceblaster itd.--Guurahk 14:27, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Niech będzie............najnowszy:Foroom(i zanim napiszę historię to zapamiętać trzeba jedno:wymowa to Forom).Mantu7 08:47, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Mógłbyś uporządkować mi szablony Forooma jeden na dugim?Mantu7 17:08, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Grafika Tygodnia To ty nie wiesz? Ja już się tym nie zajmuję.--DARNOK 2 Drugi gwoli ścisłości, będzie jutro--Guurahk 20:10, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Ty też robisz logo? o.o Jakby co, to wiesz kogo użyć:) PS. Masz jakiegoś faworyta w konkursach?----Guurahk 06:30, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Logo jest bardzo ładne, ale czego używasz? (tzn. programu graficznego)--Guurahk 12:06, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Polecam Gimpa. Trochę trudny w obsłudze, ale warto się nauczyć :D--Guurahk 12:13, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) www.gimpuj.info i znajdziesz go w dziale download--Guurahk 08:33, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, przy MOCach piszesz, że mają instrukcję. W sensie książeczkę? Jak tak, to mógłbyś przesłać na wiki jakąś? Lord Vox 18:43, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) Hymm mam instrukcję do każdego, ale ani jednej "książeczki" :) Wyraźną instrukcję rysowaną mam, ale mieszcze się na jednej stronie, odpowiednio ją dzieląc. ALe w związku z brakiem czasu, przerzuciłem się na instrukcje zdjęciowe. Rysowałem do około 15 mocków Vezok999 19:46, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) No to daj do obu, jeśli można--Guurahk 06:49, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) I co z tym nowym gg? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:14, lip 24, 2010 (UTC) Staruszek A rób se co tam chcesz.--DARNOK 2 19:26, cze 13, 2010 (UTC) Jest jeszcze poniedziałek, zdążę zmienić :)--Guurahk 14:51, cze 14, 2010 (UTC) A do kogo masz instrukcję rysowaną? Lord Vox 15:32, cze 14, 2010 (UTC) Spizok, Drakkan, Avatrack, Florex, Anarcher, Drawzer, Moral, Kurtiko, Matoranin Daro, Gronitax. Chyba tyle. Ale nie spodziewaj się cudów, bo liczyła się szybkosć rysowania, więc obrazki są uproszczone Vezok999 17:27, cze 14, 2010 (UTC) Dzięx za tą instrukcję. PS Jakbyś chciał instrukcje moich MOCów, to daj znać ;) Lord Vox 11:32, cze 16, 2010 (UTC) A żebyś wiedział, że chcę panie anonimie :D--Guurahk 14:45, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) A i jeszcze (jak zwykle) zapomniałeś wspomnieć o moim Toa--Guurahk 15:08, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Jasne, jasne. Odbiegając od tematu, opublikujesz instrukcję do Daro?--Guurahk 15:19, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Pisałeś, że masz tylko do Matoranina, ale skoro Toa też możesz...--Guurahk 18:35, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, nazwy miesięcy pisze się z małej litery... Lord Vox 19:45, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Na prawdę zamierzasz zrobić komiks o Anarcherze?Mantu7 11:26, lip 5, 2010 (UTC) Nie, ale robię już mini-komiks o Floreksie i Anarcherze, póki co mam pierwsze 2 strony. Vezok999 16:20, lip 5, 2010 (UTC) Ja może też zrobię komiks o moim nowym Toa Elektryczności (imię nadam) i królu Leśnych tygrysów.Mantu7 17:45, lip 5, 2010 (UTC) A masz może zdjęcia? :) Jakby co, to mogę Ci ładnie pomalować w Photoshopie. - Gresh250 Ty chyba nie doceniasz moich zdolności plastycznych ;] Vezok999 12:34, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) A ty moich... - Gresh250 Jak chcesz--Guurahk 20:37, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Oczywiście;)--Zartaksh - Rahkshi Mocy 11:03, lip 14, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, preślesz instrukcję do Legwana Drzewnego? Użytkownik:BionicleFan Dzięxx za instrukcję. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Czy moglbys mnie zastapic w zmianie artykulu tygodnia na dwa tygodnie? Jestem teraz w Anglii przez co widzisz ze troszke seplenie. Bede Ci bardzo wdzieczny.--Guurahk 10:35, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Dzieki wielkie. Jesli znajde tu HF to Ci kupie (jesli chcesz), tylko powiedz jakiego--Guurahk 10:56, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Myslalem o tym jak o prezencie. No ale to jeszcze od mojej mamy zalezy :P--Guurahk 11:42, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Guurahk Ci jednego z HF ma kupować? Do czego to doszło... Faktycznie muszę sobie nick zmienić :( - Ghost Krika Krika w wersji bestii... taki słodki :) Rezerwuję Bitila - sam sobie też taką stworzę :) - Gresh250 Nie, Ardońskla Bestia Kamienia Orst jest już od dawna zbudowany, tylko zdjęć mi się nie chciało przesyłać. Poza tym ty niemiałbyś odpowiedniej zbroji i rhotuka ;) Vezok999 20:13, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Skąd wiesz, a może Gresh ma 101 Bionicli, ale się tym nie chwali :D--Zartaksh - Rahkshi Mocy 20:16, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Pogadaj z nim chwilę na gg. Prędzej czy później się na ilość setów poskarż :D Vezok999 20:21, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to zobacz sobie niepomalowanego Arthona... Ostatnio nie chce mi się skarżyć (przepatrzyłem wszystkie sklepy w necie, i nic - "ni ma Gresha :(") - Gresh250 Sprawdzilem ceny i z tego co mi wiadomo to Xplode, Corroder, Thunder i Meltdown beda kosztowac 50zl (tak jak srednie), Druzyna Alpha 40zl, Von Nebula i Rotor 75zl, a Duncan i Vapour 100zl. Tyle powinni przynajmniej kosztowac bo 1 funt to ok. 5 zl. A co do prezentu to taki nie do konca przemyslany pomysl. W ostatecznosci daloby sie to zrobic, ale chyba bym ci nie dal HF. Jestem zbyt hamski :D A co do bestii to sa super, tylko dobrze by bylo, gdybys dorzucil jeszcze jedno zdjecie Gorast z widocznym Rothuka.--Guurahk 08:41, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) Spokojnie, ja po prostu leniwy byłem, bo mam jeszcze zdjęcia poza tymi "Gorast" jeszcze z 5 besti. Bo będzie ich: 6 z głowami Makuta 2008, 2-3 z głowami Hordika, 1-4 z głowami Rahkshi i jeden z łbem Voroxa Vezok999 09:46, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) Mam dla Ciebie zlecenie :) Ponieważ mam tylko 1 Makuta (Bitila), nie mogę ich tworzyć, ale ty możesz. Czy mógłbyś zbudować mocka i wymyślić mu samą nazwę bez historii? Potrzebny mi on jest do opowiadania - oczywiście możesz powiedzieć "niet!" - Gresh250 Jasne, mocków i tak mam za dużo (ciągle wszystkich z kwietnia nie pokazałem :D ). Problemy mogą być tylko z imieniem, moją największą zmorą... A dasz mi jakieś szczegóły dotyczące M.O.C.'a? Potrzebuję wiedzieć rasę (pewnie Makutas ;) ) kolor, jak chcesz to rodzaj broni, maskę i przydało by mi się wiedzieć czy ma być bardzo napakowany jak ja to często robię czy raczej normalny :D Vezok999 10:28, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) 1. Makuta Grawitacji. 2. Taki trochę napakowany, trochę nie - pół na pół. 3. Broń: jakiś fajny miecz - tylko w jednej ręce. 4. Maska - tu już sobie sam wybierz, jak ma wyglądać. 5. To chyba tyle :) - Gresh250 Nie wiesz, że Makuta mają tylko żywioł Cienia? Vezok999 11:42, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, ale on ma maskę grawitacji, jak np. Bitil duplikacji (znaczy się ma być srebrny, a wszystkiego się dowiesz w opowiadaniu). - Gresh250 Ale maska Grawitacji to Gaarai... Vezok999 14:02, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) To już mój problem - mi chodzi tylko o ładnego mocka - szczegóły podałem. - Gresh250 Potrzebna pomoc... Czy ktoś ma pomysł, jak może nazywać się archipelag, w którego skład wchodzą Sedin, Moron, Tarent i inne miejsca, w skrócie miejsce, w którym dzieje się akcja moich opowiadań? Vezok999 15:02, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Może od nazwy największej wyspy tego archipelago. Największa jest Sedin? Jeśli tak to Archipelag Sedinu.Zivo22 15:06, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Największą wyspą jest raczej Moron. Ale ten sposób mi raczej nie odpowiada. (Od 5 miesięcy już nad tą nazwą się głowię...) Vezok999 15:12, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Od nazw 3 największych wysp: Taronedin '-'''Ta'rent, Mo'''ron, S'edin'. Zivo22 15:15, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Hymm... są jeszcze duże wyspy wody i ognia. Taronedin... trochę dziwnie brzmiałoby Toa Taronedin. Też raczej nie, ale dzięki, że próbujesz ;) To może... Archipelag Duka? Użytkownik:BionicleFan Archipelag Spokojnych Wód El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 17:39, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Składajcie jeszcze propozycje, potem wybiorę najlepszą, albo jeżeli żadne mi nie spasuje, to nadal zostanę z niczym :D A i ogą być zarówno polskie nazwy jak i nazwy własne Vezok999 17:50, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Archipelag Islerus. Zivo22 18:15, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Moje propozycje - Archipelag Tysiąca Wysp - Archipelag Żelaza - Archipelag Myśli - Archipelag Archipelag Użytkownik:BionicleFan - ATW - dziwna nazwa dla archipelagu o ilości wysp na pewno nie przekraczającej 20... - AŻ - Nie pasuje, zwłaszcza dlatego, że Matoranie Żelaza stanowią miejszość - AM - Zobaczy się... -AA- bez komentrza :P Vezok999 14:27, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) Archipelag Vezoka xD Lord Vox 17:46, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) Jutro. Na 100%. Dokładnie 2 Skakdi, 1 Matoran, 1 Rahi, 1 Zmutowany Barraki, oraz 1 Toa.--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 17:22, sie 6, 2010 (UTC) Archipelag Madmesis (tak jakoś się rzuciło), możesz też nazwać archipelag według położenia na mapie np. Archipelag G-16 Banderwil Co do powyżzego tematu, to może według ułożenia wysp np jeśli są ułożone w kształt półokręgu to Archipelag Łuku, lub od jakiegoś ważniejszego zdarzenia lub postaci jak w naszym świecie istnieje np. Morze Ikaryjskie. A tak w ogóle, to nie sądziłem, że ktoś poza mną siedzi do tej pory na FB. No ale może to na gg?--Guurahk 21:41, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) I tak Cię przebijam. Ja przeważnie idę do łózka o 3 w nocy, a potem jeszcze półtorej h oglądam TV :P--Guurahk 21:45, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) Tak się nie kończy rozmowy!--Guurahk 23:07, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) Mogę użyć Wysłańców Mroku i Irt w mojej opowieści, która dzieje się przed WK? OpiekunŻycia 09:24, sie 11, 2010 (UTC) Więcej szczegółów nie mogę ci wijawić, ale dam dwie podpowiedzi: #Protorakhi po przebudzeniu będą próbowały podbić cały wszechświat. Łącznie z Irtem. #Dobro zwykle wygrywa. Tak powiedział OpiekunŻycia 09:51, sie 11, 2010 (UTC) Protorakhi można zabić tylko i wyłącznie bronią energetyczną, czyli: *Strzelba Energetyczna *Włócznia Energetyczna *Moc żywiołu Błyskawicy WM nie wiedzą o tym, więc DP będzie prubawa uświadomić to im. To są słowa człowieka o imieniu OpiekunŻycia 10:19, sie 11, 2010 (UTC) Kule Żywiołów Mógłbyś ocenić moją opowieść "Kule Żywiołów"? The Champ Is Here!!! 15:51, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) 'Sprawa wyjątkowo ważna- wybór nazwy Archipelagu ' Całkiem przypadła mi do gustu propozycja Guurahka- Archipelag Półksiężyca. Początkowo była dla mnie taka sama jak reszta, ale może trochę przez żarty typu "Toa Półksiężyca" oswoiła mi się.. A teraz, pisząc artykuł o Sedin, z rozbiegu napisałem Archipelag Półksiężyca... Co myślicie o tej nazwie ? Dobra Hłe, hłe. Mój pomysł musi być dobry :D A bież to, chłopie! Taka sobie Nie jest najlepsza ale może być Nie za dobra Zła Wisi mi to Prosze to jest to co miało być na dzień admina ale se zapomnialem więc teraz ci dam Malum121 06:35, sie 17, 2010 (UTC) Nic nie ustawiałem, ale nie na domowej tylko głównej. ;) A ze stroną usera mam problem - kiedy ją włączam w celu stworzenia wyskakuje mi "Nawigacja do strony sieci Web została anulowana", na kazdej wiki tak mam i zawsze ktoś inny mi musiał pierw jąrobić. ;P __KopakaNuva 20:29, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) thumb Vezok, powiesz mi może, gdzie leży Irt? Pod południowym kontynentem?--Guurahk 08:53, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Unlucky I'm with my mother--Guurahk 10:55, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) W przyszłym tygodniu będę u ojca--Guurahk 11:47, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Veziu chyba kierunki ci się pomyliły. To u ojca mam gg. Pojadę do niego w poniedziałek, bo mama niestety musi jechać do szpitala :(--Guurahk 16:57, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Nie pierwszy raz? A kiedy był ten pierwszy raz? OpiekunŻycia 14:28, sie 22, 2010 (UTC) 15. Jeśli chcesz, mogę zmienić historię Grierixa tak, że nie będzie WM i nigdy nie spotka się znimi. Chcesz tak? OpiekunŻycia 15:34, sie 22, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, Peresta bym dopisał, gdyby istniał art o nim--Guurahk 12:16, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Wejdź na GG.--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 19:28, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, a teraz w końcu jeden post wiążący się z tematem nagłówka. Mamy tak jakby +1,5 na Toa Półksiężyca. Można to tak policzyć, że pierwsze to +1, drugie +0,5, trzecie -0,5, czwarte-1, a piąte +0, nie sądzisz?--Guurahk 06:50, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) No tak, ale coś mniej niż myślełem osób się wypowiada Vezok999 08:17, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy będą wybory na admina? W tą niedzielę się zaczynają, w następną kończą Vezok999 16:25, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Obiecuję, że niedługo napiszę artykuły i wstawię zdjęcia. Jestem zajęty tworzeniem MOC'ków ( większość gotowa). Na początku bałem się jak mnie tu przyjmiecie. Proszę tylko powiedz mi czy te tabelki są konieczne. Jeśli nie to napisz mi jak się je robi. KUBASS Szczere dzięki . Jasne że ocenię twoją twórczość. Powiedz czy mogę wstawić zdjęcia z komórki? Wyszły mi świetnie ale nie wiem czy z fona można. P.S Zdjęcia uczę sie wstawiać. Dzięki. Zrobisz mi kolorowy podpis taki jak ty masz ( podział na strone usera -KUB- i dyskusje-ASS) tylko ze zielony Szczere, serdeczne, wielkie dzięki :) Czy próbowałeś tworzyć historie na podstawie filmów sajnsfikszyn. Ja wymysliłem wielki misz masz na podstawie serii komiksow MARVELA ( X- men, Iron man, ) i filmów ( Transformers 2 zemsta upadlych i kilku innych). Niedlugo ją napisze ( wciaż w trakcie tworzenia niestety) Zasada " coś za coś " wciąż żywa hehe. No cóz, wszystkie twoje mocki oglądałem wiele razy gługo przed pierwszym zalogowaniem tutaj. Wszystkie po prostu EXXXTRA. Widać ze włożyłeś wiele pracy w swoje mocki ( cenię sobie wytrwałość i dokładność). Nad każdym zdjęciem siedziałem długo i oglądałem pod każdym względem. Praktycznie nie ma żadnych błędów. Wszystkie Twoje MoCki 10/10. Veziu, kto jest odpowiedzialny za artykuł tygodnia? Bo coś się nie zmienia. Lord Vox 11:57, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) Mówiłeś że od dzisiaj będą wybory a jeszcze nie ma. -- bart7456- Chcesz skorzystać z Ciernistych Piratów? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 18:45, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, z/w--Guurahk 08:07, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) Vezok999, ilu znasz userów, którzy posiadają bohroki ( konkretnie chodzi mi o krana)? Bo wiesz, wymyślilem nowe mocki i posiadam zrobić jedynie 2 ( potrzeba jak najwięcej). Veziu dwie sprawy: 1. Przeczytaj dyskusję Protorahków. 2. Mam uprawnienia administratora, ale na liście użytkowników nie pisze, żebym miał jakiekolwiek prawa. O co tu chodzi?--Guurahk 07:27, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, dzięki :)--Guurahk 13:02, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) Wasza pomoc przy MOC-kach byłaby nieoceniona. Kto wie, być może Palaxynów będzie ok.20. Prześlij tym których wymieniłeś zaproszenia do współpracy. Poczekajcie na zdjęcia. Z guurahkiem gadałem w tej sprawie. Poataram się. Uwierz mi ( jeśli sam jesteś w lll gimnazjum) znaleźć teraz wolny czas to wyczyn poprostu. Vezok999 pomóż.Wyzerowały mi sie widżety i wyczyściła dyskusja. Furno Blood O już dobrze. Czy mógłbyś mi napisać jaki mam numer gg? Próbuję go zainstalować u matki, a nie znam go na pamięć--Guurahk 14:10, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC) Ogromne dzięki :)--Guurahk 15:20, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC) Veziu mógłbyś przydzielić graczom te 50 widgetów? Mnie choróbsko rozkłada--Guurahk 06:54, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Pomoc Ech... Możesz mi pomóc tym wszystkim?- Edycja stron itp. Bo ja się nie łapię, oraz nie mogę jakoś zrozumieć niektórych rzeczy. Podaj GG :D Kurna, sorry że tak długo bo 8 dni nie byłem, ale komputer no wiesz... popsuł się. Mam nowego laptopa i prosiłbym abyś podał GG moje. Ok?--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 13:49, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, wstawiłem MOCa. Jak chcesz to zerknij. Toa Lesskovikk Robię MOCi na zamówienie. Nie muisz mi pisać, przecież to widać na str. domowej... I nie wciskaj wszędzie tekstu o tych mockach Vezok999 08:01, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Muszę mieć jakąś reklamę :). A o stronie domowej zapomniałem. Toa Lesskovikk Robię MOCi na zamówienie. Wejdziesz na GG? Banderwil Wejdziesz na GG?--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 12:49, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Tyyyyyyyyyyyy! ej masz te prawie wszystkie części co ja i podobne pomysły: Maska Hewkiiego na głowie piraka itd To bardzo popularne połączenie. I co w wziązku z tym :] ? Vezok999 16:10, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, jesteś na poziomie guurakha. Zaraz pewnie dasz mi bana za nic, nie? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 16:12, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) A Guurahk jest na dwa razy wyższym poziomie niż ty. Uzasadnij swoją opinię Vezok999 16:13, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Cześć tu Lhikan. Gdy wchodziłem na swoje konto, wszystko było inaczej. Inny układ strony większa czcionka itp. Więc postanowiłem dać nowe konto, bo na tamtym bym się nie połapał. No więc teraz jestem Aqua Nuva. Jak co to na GG wejdź.--AquaNuva Bardzo wątpię, wszystko porozrzucane na GG mogę dać zdjęcie.--AquaNuva Wg. to trochę głupio oceniać historię. Mocek, to przede wszystkim konstrukcja, a nie jakieś opowiadanie... Historia to tylko dodatek, więc nie powinna mieć wpływu na ocenę - chyba, że osobną. - Ty robisz mocki, większosć userów- postacie... Vezok999 13:16, paź 6, 2010 (UTC) Ale mu pojechałeś :D--Guurahk 13:21, paź 6, 2010 (UTC) No właśnie, Gresiu. Chcesz oceniać same MOCi to idź na Bionicle Project Wiki. Tu liczy się też historia. A teraz do Vezia: Na edycje nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi, ale dzięx. A jeśli chodzi o komentarze, to chyba faktycznie jestem osobą, która wystawiła najwięcej komentów ^^ I faktycznie mu pojechałeś xD Lord Vox 13:24, paź 6, 2010 (UTC) Veziu, a co z twoimi parodiami? Lord Vox 14:42, paź 10, 2010 (UTC) Wznowię od soboty Vezok999 14:51, paź 10, 2010 (UTC) No cóż, Veziu mnie również dopadł szlaban. Mnie za face plam zrobiony bratu :P Mógłbyś mnie zastąpić z artem? Nie będzie mnie do przyszłej niedzieli. Wybacz, że zwalam to na Ciebie :(--Guurahk 19:26, paź 10, 2010 (UTC) Gdybyś nie podpisał tego ostatniego M.O.C.- a, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że to Yoda. 0000/10Fero1248 13:31, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) Możesz wejść na GG? Banderwil the Destroyer vezok jak się wstawia do artykułów zdjęcia mocków i jak wogule robi się linki i artykuły ciemny antroz 007 Dlaczego? Dlaczego usunałeś mnie z listy przyjaciół? Uraziłem cię czymś? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 13:10, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) I to nie raz. Chcesz więcej, to na gg Vezok999 13:11, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) Równie dobrze mogę powiedzieć, że grasz za dużo w gry RPG - a nie? I ciągle tworzysz mocki z mieczami.... Ja wprowadzam coś nowego, coś, czego jeszcze nie było. - Karabin laserowy, Fuerian, Prast, Pulsivar, Tazar, Mercent.... A ty wprowadzasz coś nowego? Robisz z tego FPS'a z postaciami z Bio :P Vezok999 13:23, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) Zgadzam się z Vezokiem. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 13:26, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) Sam widzisz, że też jakby się do tego przyczyniasz z tymi artykułami :P No dobra, przerabiam to na FPS-a, i co z tego? Zabronisz mi? - Czy zabronię- nie, czyu pochwalę- to samo... Vezok999 13:31, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) Veziu, nie chcę być natrętny, ale... co z parodiami?(!) Lord Vox 09:49, paź 24, 2010 (UTC) Veziu, jestem natrętny, więc: WK? KPW? The Champ Is Here!!! 13:07, paź 24, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, w szablonie twojej twórczości Turaga są w drugim dziale "Matoranie".Toa Lesskovikk 13:16, paź 28, 2010 (UTC) Zrobione Vezok999 13:22, paź 28, 2010 (UTC) Dziekuję. Lord Vox 18:08, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Stronka Jak się podoba wam moja stronka po nowych zmianach :)? Vezok999 10:14, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) Trochę to mało oryginalne, ale świetnie wygląda (najlepszy "ban") ;D Lord Vox 10:18, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) Skąd go masz? :) - By Nonsensopedia.pl Też to widziałem. Daj jeszcze ten filmik, co robi admin czy kto tam z Userem. ;P The Champ Is Here!!! 08:53, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Ale nonsensopedyści tego też nie zrobili. To jest na licencji free use Vezok999 09:51, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Kolejny user z dużym aparatem... Lord Vox 10:03, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Juz poprawione, po prostu zamiast thumb nnapisałem thumn :P Vezok999 10:12, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) No, tak lepiej. A tak w ogóle to masz fajnie, Vezok. Ja nie mam na Shiftem przycisku Ban :( Lord Vox 10:13, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) :''D nowy model klawiatury :P Ale tak właściwie to ban jest normalnie na enterze :) Vezok999 10:16, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Dobrze jest :D El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Na pewno nie chcesz pomóc? Na Ciebie liczyłem najbardziej... (oczywiście możesz powiedzieć jeszcze raz nie..) - A czy budował byś choć "mocki na zamówienie" np. Rahi? - Coś mało masz Makut..... - Mam jeszcze jednego, ale z nim muszę na Guurahka czekać. Ale ten jeden wystarczy, jak kogoś moja historia interesuje, to niech wie, że Tursent Sporo namiesza :D Vezok999 18:53, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz, mam kłopot. Bo niechcący utworzyłem 3 blogi o tym samym(!)i chciałbym, byś usunął wszystkie oprócz jednego, na którym jest najwięcej info - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 PS: skomentuj ten blog. I jeszcze jedno. Chcesz byc jurorem w moim konkursie o Ghandaxie i konkursie o Karnokach? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Vezok, dlaczego ty nic nie mówisz? Dla czego nie mówisz że ZA 5 DNI ZOSTANIE USUNIĘTA SKÓRKA MONACO? Trza było powiedzieć. Ech... jestem załamany. Z wiki robi się coraz większe zadupie. Patrzyłem i nie ma jej... nie ma Mojej Strony Domowej na New Wiki Look. Czyli co? Cofamy się w czasie? Kiedys nie było MSD i było o wiele gorzej - nie mozna było usuwać wandalizmów bo niby skad admini mieli wiedzieć, że ktos coś edytował? Wtedy własnie był "kryzys" na EB. I znów tak będzie. Ja nie chcę . Lord Vox 18:07, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) "Dla czego"? Bo nie pytałeś. Wpisz na nowym wyglądzie specjalna:moja strona domowa Vezok999 18:11, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) Trzeba było powiedziec społeczności. Dobra, jest jeden plus tej nowej skórki. Lord Vox 18:16, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) Słoczeczność będzie chciała wiedzieć, to się zapyta :P Vezok999 18:18, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) Predator Cóż za oryginalna nazwa :P Pomalowałeś hełm Gresha (ech...) w paincie, Photoshopie czy w realu? - nie, nie chodzi mi o sklep. - 1. On ma włąśnie przestawiać Predatora 2. W Corelu 3. Nie ja, tylko Panrahk 4. W parę zauwazyłeś :P Vezok999 11:27, lis 7, 2010 (UTC) Masz całkiem niezłą kolekcję Skakdi ^^ Lord Vox 18:42, lis 9, 2010 (UTC) Ilość czy jakość masz na myśli :]?`Vezok999 19:01, lis 9, 2010 (UTC) I to i to :D Lord Vox 19:05, lis 9, 2010 (UTC) Vezok jeśli możesz to mógł byś pomóc Vezok mugłbyś skasować muj artykuł razem z dyskusją bo niechce tego i konkursu a dokładniej MortinosaCiemny antroz 007 19:19, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Widac, że wziąłeś się za ocenianie moich MOCów :D Dzięki ci za to. Lord Vox 21:32, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) Buhahaha! Vezok, strzeż się! Robiłem porządki w szafie, i znalazłem za odkurzaczem wielkie pudło z częsciami! Zawsze zastanawiałem się "gdzie są te części, przecież powinny być, mam odpowiedznie sety". I znalazłem! Także to będzie mój taki bonus częściowy, jaki ty masz! Buhahaha! Wybacz, ale się ucieszyłem jak nigdy Lord Vox 19:14, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. Jutro biorę się za MOCowanie. Jak dobrze pójdzie, to zbuduję trzy MOCi. Na święta prawdopodobnie dostanę Drop Shipa :D Te sety co zamówiłeś też mi się podobają. Mam je >:D A co do kulek to lepsze są te od 2006 wzyż, bo te starsze mają tylko jeden odtwór na krzyżyk, no a do tego słabo się trzymają. Cóż, najprawdopodobniej Fanclub wzbogaci się o kolejne wspaniałe postacie PS Jakbyś potrzebował imion, to daj mi znać, bo dzisiaj znalazłem moją starą kartkę z imionami :D Lord Vox 20:34, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Nie liczyłem. Ale to jest duże pudło, gdzies tak 40 cm x 20 cm, do tego się nie domyka >:) Znalazłem tam takie cudeńka jak np. ciemnoczerwone naramienniki Nuva i... hokeistę LEGO Technic! Ty wiesz ile tam jest rzadkich części? Hura! Górniakowa odpadła z Tańca z Gwiazdami! Lord Vox 20:47, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Spytałeś się Banderwila na GG o w sprawie Corenastanki? Sam bym się spytał, ale nie mam GG. Eh... Byłoby miło, gdyby wrócił. Lord Vox 17:31, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) Spoko, postaram się zbudować w ciągu przyszłego tygodnia. Lord Vox 20:44, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Aha, są jakieś wymagania? Maska, broń? Lord Vox 20:58, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) No to fajnie >:) Juz mam nawet pomysł Lord Vox 21:06, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) fan club hej czyli na fanclubie mogę przesyłać mocki?marcel 12:12, lis 28, 2010 (UTC)onua4455 no ciekawe jak mam przesłać zdięcie?marcel 12:46, lis 28, 2010 (UTC)onua4455 Prosze, oto twoja Ceeria: 1, 2, 3. I jeszcze jedno - gdzie ty na zdjeciu zbiorowym Toa na mojej stronie widzisz Arcticę? Lord Vox 13:12, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Dzięx za poprawę. I co myslisz o Ceerii (jak to się odmienia?). I jeszcze jedno - mógłbyś skomentować - Sorix i Hserga? Plizzz :3 Lord Vox 15:15, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Zrobiłem jeszcze jedną fotkę Ceerii. Lord Vox 12:03, gru 4, 2010 (UTC) Spróbuję coś zbudować, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Lord Vox 12:22, gru 4, 2010 (UTC) lekon hej czy mogę należeć do strażników prawdy?Tahu4455 10:12, gru 5, 2010 (UTC)tahu4455 Twoja oferta 50 Toa? Serio? Jakiś konkretny termin? Toa Lesskovikk 17:15, gru 6, 2010 (UTC) Ufff, już się bałem że całe pięć dych... dobra, narazie możesz wziąć﻿ wszystkich z mojej strony, czekaj na drugą Toa Błyskawicy, Toa Lodu wielkości Mata/Nuva i Toa Kamienia z Ignikami (tak, Ignikami, nie Igniką, wczoraj przyszły do mnie części z Allegro) jako naramienniki. Tylko Veziu, bardzo Cię proszę, niech ci z mojej strony mają żywioły którymi ich podpisałem, okej? Toa Lesskovikk 15:49, gru 7, 2010 (UTC) Okej Veziu, skończyłem. Szukaj plików WiatrPółnocy. Toa Lesskovikk 20:43, gru 7, 2010 (UTC) Wymagania są do czerwonego: wspomnij gdzieś, że stracił rękę. Znaczy co, jeszcze sześć MOCów? Toa Lesskovikk 20:57, gru 7, 2010 (UTC) CZĘŚCI Z ALLEGRO RZĄDZĄ!!!!! Dobra mogę na luzie zrobić tych sześciu, ale będą po nowym roku, teraz mi się nie chce, dobra? Toa Lesskovikk 21:04, gru 7, 2010 (UTC) jak wstawić moc'kę? jak wstawić moc'kę?~toa kanox Toa kanox Saga Sedin 3 Kiedy Szukając Wsparcia było artykułem tygodnia, zacząłem to czytac. Bardzo mi się spodobało. Odwet też jest super. czy powstanie 3 częśc Sagi Sedin? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Vez, ciągle szukasz Toa do Wiatru Północy? Bo mam coś dla ciebie - 7.7 (Seven-Seven) - żeńska Toa. Z żywiołem mam problem, jednak mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz z wyborem (zresztą nigdy nie zaszkodzi stworzyć nowego żywiołu. Myślałem na Złotem - ale trzeba to uzgodnić z tobą); Golder - też mam problem z żywiołem (może Światło?); Kira - Toa Elektryczności (lub Błyskawicy, jak kto woli :P) i Aler - Toa Powietrza. I co? Bierzesz ich? Lord Vox 11:00, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) Zrobiłem drugą wersję Sekenuvy. Sekenuva 11:53, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) Czarne płomienie Vakamy są z jakiegoś playsetu... A kiedyś widziałem imię 6.6 do Toa, to nie może być 7.7? A zresztą to i tak jej pseudonim. Co do Kiry, to fakt, imię dość popularne, ale nie jest złe, co nie :)? Lord Vox 13:45, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) : Tak dokładnie to były w Wieży Toa i w Bitwie o Metru Nui. 6.6 był w Ben10 (kiedyś się interesowałem). A co do żywiołu (ja, skromny doradca) radziłbym Zachód - to akurat te kolory. Kani--Nui 12:58, gru 19, 2010 (UTC) Przecież mówię, że to pseudonim :/ A z żywiołów to najbardziej chyba pasuje Wzrok Cieplny. Lord Vox 14:07, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) To znaczy do 7.7 i Goldera. Lord Vox 14:10, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) Florex Czy mogę wykorzystac w moich opowieściach(konkretnie w Kronikach Ivesta) Florexa? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Imię... Xena, Aya, Mara, Thora, Falon, Escala? Lord Vox 12:08, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) I? Lord Vox 16:02, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) Alba, Avides, Bisser, Bella, Caleum, Celestie, Crulita, Deria, Detex, Elra, Farsta, Ginna, Galia, Halie, Ira, Jeeca, Kroto, Lamia, Lora, Lumos, Miya, Nestia, Ota, Pama, Quira, Rettex, Sonna, Sessa, Tiva, Uraa, Vela, Zamistra... Lord Vox 16:28, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) Logo Prosiłeś o logo, przesłałem, sprawdź czy się nadaje.Kani--Nui 20:48, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) Życzenia Świąteczne "Drogi" Adminie koleżko - życzenia złoże Ci jutro, bo kompa włączyłem na 10 minut... - Z tym moim moCkiem mnie rozaliłeś. Przychodze do domu z wigilji od babcji a tu patrze na rękach mojeko MOCka leży jakaś kartka. "Troszkę głowe poprawiłem, mam nadzjeję, że się nie Pogniewasz" ''Św. Mikołaj I dobrze, że popawiłeś teraz lepiej wygląda. Malum121 . Vezoku999! Z okazji Świąt życzę Ci: *Setów! *Setów! *Setów! *Pomysłów na Mocki i Opowiadania! *No i oczywiście zdrowia i jak najdłuższego pobytu na EB i FB! - Bezsensopedia Witaj! Serdecznie zapraszamy do humorystycznej encyklopedii, Bezsensopedii. Edytowanie w projekcie jest przyjemne, a społeczność mile przyjmie nowego członka. Jeśli chcesz to wejdź do nas. Odpowiedź na moją prośbę podaj tutaj. Bundy91 13:23, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) PS. Jeśli możesz to dodaj do nas link na stronie z ogłoszeniami, by każdy mógł się dowiedzieć o nas :) :Dzisiaj wpadłem po raz pierwszy na Wikię Polska i zobaczyłem i jesteś tutaj jednym z aktywnych edytorów tego projektu. Ja sam zacząłem niedawno akcję promocyjną Bezsensopedii i jednym z etapów była Wikia. Bundy91 13:36, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Dzięki za informacje. Ja także życzę powodzenia tutaj. Bundy91 13:44, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Vezok, nie uwierzysz, co się stało! Spotkałem Świętego Mikołaja. Kazał ci dać to (ciekawe czy Ceeria miała z tym cos wspólnego...). Przepraszał, że tak późno, ale utknął w zaspie :/ Lord Vox 18:38, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) Przykro mi, że przez cały ostatni tydzień leżałem w łóżku z gorączką 39.1. Nie miałem sił, żeby chociaż podejść do komputera. Nie piszę artykułów bo nie mam po prostu weny, straciłem natchnienie, a na gg wchodzę, ale jestem niewidoczny. Po prostu nie lubie jak mi Muraga głowę zawraca :}Guurahk 09:25, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Jutro niedziela, jestem już prawie zdrowy, to jutro ich zrobię wszystkich i nawet jeden rozdział ZC napiszę. a te nieszczęsne walki... Ja moją zrobiłem, Ty swoją zrobiłeś, a kiedy Rurkins zrobi?--Guurahk 09:58, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Nie robie Skakdi, bo nie za bardzo lubię tę rasę. Ale jak chcesz, moge zbudowac. Jakieś wymagania? Lord Vox 11:08, gru 26, 2010 (UTC)